


De la lumière dans le sang

by Robin_Arrow



Series: Nous sommes les pièces du puzzle [2]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Romance, Tragédie, horreur
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: Après avoir survécu au piège de la salle de bain, Lawrence et Adam essaient de revivre à nouveaux leurs vies mais l'ombre de Jigsaw plane toujours au dessus d'eux.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon, John "Jigsaw" Kramer & Amanda Young, John "Jigsaw" Kramer & Lawrence Gordon, Lawrence Gordon & Amanda Young
Series: Nous sommes les pièces du puzzle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673269





	1. La souffrance amène les ténèbres

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! C'est ma première fanfiction sur Saw et plus généralement ma première fic sérieuse en plusieurs chapitres mais je ferai de mon mieux !
> 
> Ceci est la version Française/original de ma fic "Light in the blood" même si il ne doit y avoir que très peu de francophone dans le fandom.
> 
> J'espère que tu l'aimeras ! Bonne lecture.

Une voix atteignit les oreilles de Lawrence mais le pauvre homme ne pouvait pas distinguer le moindre mot. La douleur brouillait tous ses sens. La perte de son pied le faisait souffrir mais peut-être pas autant que l'idée de retrouver sa famille morte quelque part. Il devait trouver de l'aide ! Il devait sauver Diana ! Il devait sauver Alison ! Il devait sauver Adam ! Il lui avait promis.  
Peut-être que la personne qui avait parlé pourrait tous les sauver ?  
Mais Lawrence avait peur de mourir avant de pouvoir tout expliquer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'homme avait peur. Peur pour eux tous. Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche de dire quelque chose mais lentement, le monde devint obscur à nouveaux.

Tout était noir dans la salle de bain. L'odeur de la mort, plus forte que jamais, rendait Adam malade. Le jeune homme était recroquevillé près du tuyau auquel il était toujours attaché, le plus loin possible du corps de Zep. Adam tenait son épaule meurtrie, mélangeant son sang avec le sang de l'homme qu'il avait tué. Zep était mort dans cet endroit crasseux et Adam savait que son destin était le même. Il n'était pas stupide. Lawrence était probablement déjà mort et même si la perte de sang n'achevez pas ses souffrances, Jigsaw s'en chargerait probablement. Mais il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, pu lui faire croire que tout irait bien. La vie d'Adam n'avait jamais été facile mais aucune de ses douleur passées n'avaient été aussi fortes que celles qu'il ressentait maintenant. La douleur à son épaule était insupportable et sa tête semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Soudain il repensa à Lawrence, son pied, le sang, les cris et il sur que, même si il y avait une scie à sa porté, il ne pourrait jamais faire la même chose.  
C'était donc la fin de la vie pathétique d'un homme qui l'était tout autant. Il avait prouvé à Jigsaw qu'il avait raison et Adam se détestait un peu plus à cause de ça.  
Son corps était gelé et la douleur l’assommait, l'obligeant à sombrer dans un sommeil non désiré.


	2. Félicitation Docteur Gordon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre et sûrement le suivant aussi, la fic se concentre sur Lawrence car c'est plus rare et parce que je n'ai pas de choses très intéressantes à dire sur Adam vu la situation actuelle. Mais cela arrivera, ne vous inquiétez pas. Oh et j'ai aussi l'intention d'écrire quelques passages du point de vue d'Amanda !
> 
> Et bien, bonne lecture !

"Alors... Il a vraiment réussi hein ?"  
Lawrence reprenait doucement ses esprits. Il n'avait pas la force de faire le moindre mouvement mais il était à présent assez conscient pour entendre les bruits qui l'entourait.  
Une voix féminine venait de parler, prouvant au docteur qu'il n'était pas mort mais surtout pas seul. La voix calme d'un vieil homme lui répondit simplement "oui", puis la femme ajouta :  
"Et Adam ?"  
Quand Lawrence entendit ce nom, tout lui revient soudainement à l'esprit et une douleur insoutenable transperça son corps. L'homme ouvra alors soudainement grand les yeux et laissa échapper un cri qui alerta les deux autres individus.  
L'un partie précipitamment de la pièce tandis que l'autre s'approcha.  
Au-dessus de Lawrence se tenait à présent le vieil homme.  
"Bonjour et félicitation docteur Gordon. Vous avez survécu. La plupart des gens sont si ingrat d'être en vie. Mais pas vous. Plus maintenant."  
L'homme brancha quelque chose au bras de Lawrence qui s'aperçut alors qu'il était relié à de nombreux matériels médicaux.  
"Je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire docteur. Je suis John. John Kramer."  
_Son prénom est_ **JOHN** _, docteur Gordon._  
ZEP !  
Maintenant il se souvenait de tout !  
John et Zep se connaissaient ! Ils étaient donc complices depuis le début !  
"Je suis celui que l'on nomme Jigsaw. Zep était lui aussi soumis à un test mais il a échoué. Je suis heureux de vous apprendre que votre femme et votre fille vont bien."  
Un intense soulagement envahi Lawrence. Elles allaient bien. A présent, Adam pouvait devenir sa priorité.  
Il se souvint alors que plus tôt, la voix féminine avait demandé de ses nouvelles mais il n'avait pas entendu la réponse et décida donc de poser la même question.  
John le fixa un instant d'un regard intense et déclara :  
"Ce ne sont plus vos affaires à présent. Ne vous en souciez pas."  
Lawrence était confus. Adam était-il toujours enchaîné ou John l'avait aidé lui aussi ?  
Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, John sortie de la pièce, laissant Lawrence seul avec ses questions.


	3. S'il vous plaît

Le temps passait et Lawrence commençait à désespérer. John était partie depuis une demi-heure et chaque minute qui passait rapprochait un peut plus Adam d'une mort certaine.  
Lawrence ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était sortie de la salle de bain alors peut-être que le jeune homme avait déjà succombé mais valait-il mieux oublier cette option.  
Il devait garder espoir.  
Alors que Lawrence réfléchissait à un moyen d'arranger les choses, la porte s'ouvrit la femme entra dans la pièce. Son visage semblait familier mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi.  
"Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Demanda Lawrence  
\- Le monde ne tourne pas toujours autour de vous, docteur Gordon."  
L'inconnue se déplaçât dans la pièce en examinant des objets qui lui étaient pourtant déjà connus.  
"Vous ne vous souvenez surement pas de moi, reprit-elle. Je suis Amanda Young. L'inspecteur Tapp m'avait interrogé en votre présence.  
\- Oui... Maintenant je me souviens."  
Amanda tourna la tête vers Lawrence et lui lança un sourire mesquin qui lui donna des frissons.  
La première fois qu'il l'avait vu elle tremblait et semblait impuissante et maintenant elle ressemblait à une lionne prête à lui sauter à la gorge à n'importe quel moment.  
Mais alors que leurs regards se croisèrent, il remarqua quelque chose.  
Elle avait pleuré.  
Amanda semblait avoir essayé de le cacher mais ses yeux rugis la trahissaient.  
"Dites-moi, docteur."  
Elle s’avança et s'assit sur une chaise qu'elle venait d’amener au pied du lit dans lequel Lawrence était cloué puis reprit.  
"Il est mort ?  
\- À vous de me le dire."  
"Il" désignait à l'évidence Adam. John ne lui avait donc pas donné de réponse à elle aussi.  
"Vous l'avez tué ?"  
Cette question heurta Lawrence. Il ne savait honnêtement pas quoi répondre.  
Amanda soupira, trouvant la réponse à venir trop lente à son goût.  
"Écoutez... Je ne vous demande que ça et...  
\- Allez voir par vous-même." L'interrompit Lawrence  
Si elle y allait il finirait bien par connaitre la réponse.  
La jeune femme soupira de nouveau. Ce n'était à l'évidence pas la réponse qu'elle attendait.  
"Je ne sais pas plus que vous comment va Adam, ajouta Lawrence, mais vous vous pouvez nous obtenir la réponse !"  
Amanda détourna le regard.  
"S'il vous plaît...  
\- Non... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée."  
Lawrence la regarda avec surprise.  
"Si John a décidé qu'il devait mourir, alors... C'est surement qu'il le devait..."  
Elle passa ses mains sur son visage en essayant de retenir les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux fatigués.  
"Et bien il a tord. Adam m'a sauvé la vie. Il a reconnu qu'il lui était reproché. Il veut vivre. S'il te plaîs. Je lui ai promis de l'aider. Il est jeune et il a fait des erreurs mais il a compris ! Et je suis sûr que tu le peux aussi."  
Lawrence se retint de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était à l'évidence pas parfaite non plus et que juger Adam sur ses actes était quelque peu hypocrite mais il préférait se taire et ne pas risquer le moindre faux pas.  
Le silence remplit la pièce et le temps semblait s'être arrêté.  
Amanda se leva, n'adressa pas un seul regard à Lawrence avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce en ne laissant pas le temps à son interlocuteur de pouvoir pousser la moindre protestation.

Quelques heures avaient passé depuis la conversation qu'Amanda avait entretenue avec l'homme que John avait, pour une raison qui lui échappait, décidé de sauver.  
Même si elle le trouvait un peu prétentieux, elle admettait qu'elle était d'accord avec lui. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Si John disait quelque chose alors c'était vrai. C'était surement vrai. Il fallait que ce soit vrai, car, si il avait tort, alors en qui pourrait-elle croire ?  
Mais, et si il se trompait pour une fois ?  
Du sang coulait sur les bras fraîchement entaillés d'Amanda.  
Alors qu'elle regardait les gouttes tomber sur le sol, elle prit sa décision.  
Elle devait sauver Adam.


	4. Le pacte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre est beaucoup plus court et a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! Je ne suis pas dans un bon mood en ce moment donc je m'excuse pour le temps que les prochains chapitres pourraient prendre à venir et pour le nombre d'erreurs éventuellement plus important.

Amanda se tenait devant la grande porte menant à la salle de bain. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle hésita longuement et avant qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un arriva derrière elle. Quand la jeune femme se retourna, elle vit John.  
"J'étais sur que tu reviendrais ici." Dit-il.  
Amanda ne bougea pas. Elle était dos à la porte pendant que John la fixait de ses yeux qui ne reflétaient aucune émotion.  
"Mérite-t-il vraiment de vivre, Amanda ? Mérite-t-il que tu le sauves ?  
\- Lawrence devait tuer Adam avant 6H et d'après ce que tu me dis il ne l'a pas fait. Alors pourquoi est-il encore en vie ?"  
Le vieil homme la regardait en silence pendant quelques secondes puis ajouta :   
"Tes émotions te biaisent, Amanda. Tu es plus forte qu'elles.  
\- Si c'est moi le problème alors pourquoi Lawrence pense aussi qu'il mérite de vivre ? Tu es sur que vous étiez dans la même pièce ?!"  
Encore une fois, John ne broncha pas, comme si les mots d'Amanda ne l’atteignait pas.  
Cette dernière se retourna pour ouvrir la porte mais la voix de John l'interrompit de nouveau.  
"Si vous voulez sauver Adam, alors le docteur Gordon devra travailler pour moi.  
\- Il le fera."

"Je...Je ne pense pas avoir bien compris.  
\- La question est pourtant simple, docteur Gordon. Je vous propose d'être mon assistant en échange de la vie d'Adam."  
Lawrence regardait avec surprise John qui se trouvait en face de son lit. Amanda se tenait juste derrière lui, regardant le médecin avec espoir.  
Il savait que c'était la seule chance de survie d'Adam. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.   
"J'accepte."


	5. Vivre ou mourir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADAM YEAH !!!!! Enfin, je sais. Je ne commenterai pas à chaque fois sur la longueur de mes chapitres, je suppose que c'est un choix artistique ? Ou peut-être que je suis juste paresseux. Je ne sais pas, choisis ton camp. En tous cas ! Le garçon va bien donc je vais bien! : D

Une lumière vive et floue embrasa les yeux d'Adam et des sons agités et indescriptibles lui parvient. Alors même la mort elle-même n'avait pas voulu de lui ? Il ne voulait pas mourir. Au fond, il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu mourir mais la chance d'être encore en vie lui paraissait tout de même plus amère que prévu. Le pauvre homme ne savait pas où il était mais il n'était à l'évidence pas seul. Il pouvait sentir son corps bouger sans qu'il n'effectue le moindre mouvement. L'odeur environnante était douce et quelque peu rassurante.  
Il essaya de bouger, de parler, montrer qu'il était conscient mais son corps et son esprit semblaient lourd. Adam sentait la réalité lui échapper de nouveau. L'idée de replonger dans l'obscurité où tout était incontrôlable lui faisait peur mais la situation le dépassait et il sombra de nouveau.

Les rayons d'un soleil qu'Adam semblait avoir perdu des yeux depuis des siècles caressèrent doucement ses paupières. Le jeune homme ouvrit alors calmement les yeux. Il put alors observer le nouvel environnement inconnu dans lequel il se trouvait. Une chambre d’hôpital à la couleur blanche froide et hostile remplis de bric-à-brac médical qui paraissait, pour Adam, sorti tout droit d'une mauvaise série télé. Il n'y avait personne. Il était de nouveau seul. Quand le bléser essaya de se relever, une douleur lui lacéra l'épaule, le stoppant immédiatement dans son action. Adam saisi alors par réflexe la blessure et remarqua qu'elle était couverte de bandages. Il avait dû se faire opérer évidemment. Avant qu'il ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre, une infirmière entra dans la chambre. Elle tenait une sorte de plaque sur laquelle était accroché une feuille et un stylo. Son visage s'illumina de surprise et de satisfaction en voyant le patient à présent conscient.   
"Bonjour M. Faulkner-Stanheight."  
\- Adam serait plus rapide, si vous voulez.  
\- Mais M. Faulkner-Stanheight serait préférable."  
Adam dégluti et décida de se taire, préférant ne pas se battre avec quelqu'un qui lui avait possiblement sauvé la vie.  
L'infirmière, une femme brune un peu plus âgée que lui, vérifia silencieusement les nombreuses perfusions et machines accrochées au jeune homme et nota plusieurs choses sur sa feuille. Avant qu'elle ne parte, il lui attrapa le bras. L'infirmière, nommé Alice d'après son badge, se retourna et regarda Adam. Celui-ci resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes puis demanda :  
"Combien... Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ?"  
Alice regarda dans le vide semblant réfléchir avant de répondre à la question.  
"De très nombreuses heures. Cela doit faire presque deux jours depuis que vous et M. Gordon avez étés amenés à l’hôpital."  
LAWRENCE !  
Comment avait-il pu oublier de demander de ses nouvelles ?!  
Peut-être qu'il ne pensait juste pas que l'homme avait une quelconque chance de survie.  
"Il... Il va bien ?  
\- Hum ?"  
La jeune femme le regarda avec surprise, hésitante, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait lui donner des informations à propos d'un autre patient puis décida finalement de répondre.  
"Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais il n'est plus en danger de mort. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux dire certaines choses qu'à la famille."  
Adam lâcha le bras de l'infirmière et s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit.  
"Un docteur va venir vous voir bientôt."  
Alice partit et Adam se sentait amer et seul. Très seul malgré le fait de savoir que Lawrence avait survécu. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Il avait vu ce qu'il avait pensé être la fin mais le destin avait décidé de changer au dernier moment. Mais au final, à quoi bon ? Le jeune homme était seul, perdu, à jamais traumatisé. Il commença à croire qu'il n'avait peut-être pas vraiment envie de survivre.


	6. Enchanté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis tellement fatigué !!! C'est le chapitre le plus long jusque là et il y a Alison! Yeeeaaahhh!

Le médecin qui était venu voir Adam était plutôt grand, métisse, avec de courts cheveux noirs. Il était très aimable et compatissant, rassurant quelque peu le jeune homme. Le docteur se présentant sous le nom de Sual, lui avait expliqué que son omoplate avait été cassé et que son bras serait immobilisé avec une attelle pendant quelques mois. Sa cheville, quant à elle, n'avait pas subi trop trop de dégâts à part une inflammation cachée par un bandage. La blessure causée par la balle avait été légèrement infecté mais le docteur Sual avait informé Adam qu'il avait eu globalement beaucoup de chance, obligeant celui-ci à ravaler une remarque désagréable.  
"Oh, une dernière petite chose monsieur."  
Le ton du docteur devins soudainement plus grave, faisant battre le coeur d'Adam à une vitesse affolante.  
"Des policiers viendront vous interroger demain. Si vous ne vous sentez pas en l'état de leur parler ils pourront repasser un autre jour. Sur ce, je vous quitte, passez une bonne journée."  
Adam n'entendit qu'à peine la fin de la phrase.  
Les policiers allaient découvrir qu'il avait tué Zep, il allait finir en prison, il était un meurtrier.  
Le pauvre homme était au bord des larmes, perdant peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même quand soudainement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Son attention se porta alors entièrement sur elle.  
Une jolie femme blonde qu'Adam ne reconnaissant qu'à peine, entra alors dans la pièce.  
Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée et questionna :  
"Adam ?"  
Le concerné ne répondit pas, non pas par plaisir mais parce qu'il semblait incapable de dire le moindre mot.  
La femme reprit donc :  
"Je suis Alison. La femme de Lawrence. J'aurais voulu vous parler mais si vous le souhaité je peux partir.  
\- NON !"  
La réaction d'Adam les surpris tous les deux . Il ne voulait pas être seul.  
"Je... Hum,hum... Désolé, vous et votre fille allez bien ?" Questionna Adam.  
Alison, bien que ne s'attendant pas à cette question, se détendit.  
Elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise près du lit du patient avant de répondre.  
"Oui, nous allons bien merci. Et...Et vous ?  
\- Et bien... Ça pourrait aller mieux mais... hum... ça va..."  
Un silence inconfortable prit le pouvoir dans la petite pièce avant d'être brisé par Adam.  
"Et Lawrence ?"  
La femme le regarda avec surprise.  
"Il est toujours endormi mais il ne risque plus rien. À ce propos, c'est à cause de lui que je suis là."  
Adam déglutit d'inconfort.  
"Qui êtes-vous ?"  
Malgré son ton calme, les yeux d'Alison perçaient l'âme d'Adam.  
Elle était méfiante et cherchait sincèrement à connaitre le lien que cet inconnu avait avec son mari.  
Adam regarda dans le vide avant de tout avouer, excluant la partie Carla.  
Ce fut au tour d'Alison de demeurer silencieuse.  
L'homme avait la boule au ventre, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée.  
Mais de toute façon, Lawrence savait alors elle finirait par le savoir aussi.  
"Adam ?  
\- Oui ?"  
Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui l'attendait, la femme cachant beaucoup trop bien ses émotions et pensées.  
"Est-ce toute la vérité ?  
Cette question heurta Adam au point où il pensa que son cœur allait s’arrêter.  
C'était les histoires de Lawrence, pas les siennes.  
Alors comme d'habitude, il mentit à nouveau.  
"Oui."  
Alison ne dit rien et Adam ne put savoir si elle avait compris que c'était faux.  
"Au revoir, Adam.  
\- Au revoir... Alison."  
Elle se leva délicatement de la chaise et disparut en dehors de la pièce.


	7. Réveille

Lawrence reprenait peu à peu conscience. Des voix l'entourait, certaines lui étaient familières. Son corps était beaucoup moins douloureux et, l'espace d'un instant, il lui semblait qu'il avait encore son pied. Mais la réalité lui revint rapidement.  
Ils étaient sauvés. Pourtant, il s'avait pertinemment que cela ne voulait pas dire que tout irait mieux.  
Les séquelles physiques et psychologiques étaient grandes et John ne quitterait pas sa vie de si tôt.  
Quand Lawrence se réveilla, un docteur et deux infirmiers vinrent à sa rencontre.  
"Comment vous sentez vous, M.Gordon?  
-Euh ... Mieux qu'avant ... "  
Le docteur nota quelque chose sur une feuille et repris.  
"Nous allons vous installer dans une chambre."  
Les infirmiers déplacèrent alors le lit tandis que le docteur ouvrait le chemin.  
Quand ils arrivèrent et eurent finit de tout installer, les trois soignants s'éloignèrent un peu pour parler.  
Au cours de la discussion, Lawrence pu les entendre prononcer "Adam".  
"Comment va-t-il ?" Les interrompit, Lawrence.  
Les trois arrêtèrent alors de parler et se tournèrent vers lui.  
"Hum... Son état n'est pas critique. Il devrait vite se rétablir."  
Puis la discussion repris.  
Quelques minutes après, quand elle fut enfin finie, les infirmiers quittèrent la pièce.  
Le docteur se dirigea alors vers Lawrence.  
"Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de ce qui vous est arrivez ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien... J'ai le regret de vous dire que nous avons du amputer de quelques centimètres au-dessus de la plaie. Celle-ci était très infectée et avait pauvrement été recousue.   
Je vous laisserait vous expliquer avec la police qui devrait vous interroger dans quelques jours."  
Son ton froid et direct rendais Lawrence étrangement mal à l'aise.  
"Votre femme est passée quelque temps avant votre réveil. Voulez-vous que j'aille voir si elle n'est pas encore partie ?  
-Euh... Oui,oui. Bien sûr !"  
Le docteur hocha la tête et sorti lui aussi de la pièce.


	8. Mensonge

Alison regardait en silence Lawrence. Tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire semblait s'être évaporé. La jeune femme s'assit sur une chaise et plaça son visage dans ses mains.   
Lawrence la regarda et demanda nerveusement :  
"Est-ce...Est-ce que vous allez bien ?"  
Alison ne releva pas la tête.  
"Non... Non, Lawrence ça ne va pas. Comment veux-tu que Diana ait une vie normale après cela ?! Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire maintenant ?"  
Lawrence tourna la tête, n'ayant plus la force de la regarder.  
"On va s'en sortir, je te le promets ! On va tourner la page et...  
\- C'EST UNE ENFANT !"  
Un silence brusque augmenta un peu plus la tension déjà présente dans la pièce.  
Des larmes caressèrent les joues d'Alison que celle-ci effacèrent rapidement d'un coup de main.  
"J'ai parlé à Adam.  
\- Euh... Il va bien ?  
\- Oui. Il m'a dit des choses. Mais je pense qu'il ne ma pas tout dit.  
\- Je...  
\- Non."  
Alison plaça sa main devant lui pour lui faire signe d'arrêter.  
"Pour une raison quelconque, il te protège. Garde tes mensonges, ça m'est égal. Nous en reparlerons quand tu iras mieux."  
La jeune femme se leva pour partir mais fut interrompu par Lawrence.  
"Alison, attend !  
\- Quoi ?"  
Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et pour la première fois, leurs yeux rentrèrent en contact.  
"Je t'aime.  
\- Non. Et tu le sais bien plus que moi."  
Sa voix tremblait, ses yeux étaient humides et elle partit sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.


	9. Interrogatoire

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés. Adam allait physiquement bien mieux mais son mental était toujours détruit. Il savait qu'il ne se remettrait jamais vraiment de ce terrible événement.  
Aujourd'hui avait lieu ce qu'il redoutait le plus.  
Sa rencontre avec la police. Il n'avait pas pu parler à Lawrence et il se sentait terriblement seul et angoissé.  
La porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière et deux policiers apparurent.  
C'était l'heure.

Adam et les deux policiers se tenaient dans une petite pièce qui rendait le jeune homme quelque peu claustrophobe.  
Le plus jeune des deux officiers le regardait avec un air de pitié, donnant à Adam l'envie de le frapper.  
Le troisième homme semblait plus expérimenté et moins émotif.  
Il nota quelques informations dans un carnet et se concentra enfin sur Adam.  
"Bon ! Comment allez-vous mon garçon ?"  
Avant que l'intéressé ne puisse répondre, le plus jeune s'exclama :  
"Nous somme vraiment désolé Adam !  
-DAWSON !"  
La voix grave de l'homme raisonna dans la pièce et Dawson se recroquevilla sur lui-même.  
"Je vous prie de le pardonner. Il est jeune et manque d'expérience."  
Adam fit un signe de tête et lança un maigre faux sourire au jeune policier.  
"Y'a pas d'mal"  
Le vieil homme se racla la gorge et se redressa sur sa chaise, dominant Adam de sa stature.  
"Nous n'avons pas fait les présentations ! Je suis le détective Stiles et voici le cadet Dawson. J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là..  
\- À cause du même connard qui m'a envoyé ici. Ouais... Ça paraît plutôt évident, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect."  
Dawson semblait quelque peu impressionné par Adam. Quant à Stiles, il poussa un grand rire et repris :  
"Vous m'avez l'air bien énervé, jeune homme. La vie n'a pas toujours dû être facile avec vous. Vous êtes dans un lieu sur. Maintenant, venons en au sujet principal."  
"Je... Je me suis réveillé.... Dans cette salle de bain...  
\- Quelle salle de bain ?  
\- Je sais pas... C'était grand et plus dégueulasse que mon appartement...  
Et... Et il y avait Lawrence et le cadavre mais...  
\- Un cadavre ?  
\- On croyait. Mais... Il était vivant...   
\- Un cadavre... Vivant ?" S'exclama enfin Dawson.   
La pièce semblait danser autour d'Adam.  
Les voix des deux autres hommes s'effaçaient peu à peu et tout était flou.  
Le patient se leva, faisant tomber, par la même occasion, la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.  
"Je...Il faut que je parte !"  
Avant que les policiers ne puissent le rattraper, il courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement. Mais alors, son corps se figea.  
Un homme en fauteuil foulant le regarda avec le même choc.  
"Lawrence ?!"


	10. Hey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour le temps que ça a pris ! J'étais très occupé à cause de l'école et j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels.

Lawrence regardait silencieusement Adam.  
Le jeune homme semblait très angoissé, faisant naître du stress dans le cœur du médecin.  
L'infirmière qui l'avait amené ici plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, parla à Adam mais il lui semblait qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.  
La voix grave d'un policier le ramena soudainement à la réalité.  
Lawrence regarda autour de lui et vit Adam s'éloigner avec un autre infirmier.  
Les deux policiers qui allaient se charger de l'interrogatoire se présentèrent et tous trois entrèrent dans la petite pièce.  
Lawrence hésita à demander ce qui était arrivé à Adam mais n'eux pas le temps avant que le plus vieux des deux autres hommes ne commence à poser des questions.  
Celles-ci étaient plutôt basiques et l’interrogé n'y répondait qu'avec très peu d'énergie quand soudain, le policier du nom de Stiles demanda :  
"M.Faulkner-Stanheight nous a parlé d'un cadavre qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Auriez-vous plus d'informations à ce sujet ?"  
Lawrence compris tout de suite qu'il parlait de John.  
Dire la vérité semblait être la meilleure option mais le risque était trop grand. John ne leur redonnerait sans doute pas une autre chance au moindre faux pas.  
"Il y avait un cadavre, mais si il était en vie, je devais être parti avant d'avoir vu la moindre résurrection de sa part."  
Dawson, le deuxième policier, notait toutes les informations avec rapidité tandis que Stiles préparaient ses questions.  
Lawrence pensa que l'interrogatoire touchait à sa fin mais il vit qu'il se trompait quand le policier demanda :  
"Une femme aux courts cheveux bruns vous a amené ici tous les deux.  
Elle a dit vous avoir trouvé dans un endroit abandonné mais qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa localisation. Avez-vous un quelconque souvenir de cette femme ?"  
Lawrence s'était préparé à cette question.  
"Non."  
Le mensonge, dit avec une telle facilité, lui donna un goût amer dans la bouche, lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs.  
Mais, il savait que cela était pour le mieux.

Les policiers le ramenèrent auprès de l'infirmière l'attendaient dehors.  
Elle lui parla pendant le trajet qui le ramenait dans sa chambre mais Lawrence n'écoutait que très vaguement.  
Quelques minutes après, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre.  
L'infirmière l'aida à s'installer puis chercha quelque chose qu'elle ne trouva pas.  
Elle marmonna quelque grossièreté qui, contrairement à ce qu'elle voulait n'échappèrent pas aux oreilles du patient.  
La jeune femme s'excusa alors puis partis en laissant la porte grande ouverte.  
Ceci agaça grandement Lawrence qui ne souhaitait que très peut être vu par des étrangers dans un état qu'il trouvait si pitoyable.  
Mais pourtant, cette inattention se révéla avoir de bonnes conséquences quand un visage familier passa dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant l'entrée.  
"Hey" Déclara calmement Adam.  
Lawrence lui répondit avec un sourire, certes faible, mais remplis d'honnêteté puis lui fit signe d'entrer.  
Le jeune homme s'exécuta avec rapidité et maladresse et ferma la porte.

**Author's Note:**

> Aussi disponible sur :  
> [ Chapitre 1 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620174497098743808/de-la-lumi%C3%A8re-dans-le-sang-chapter-1-arrow25  
> [ Chapitre 2 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620175434417586176/de-la-lumi%C3%A8re-dans-le-sang-chapter-2-arrow25  
> [ Chapitre 3 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620175766538289152/de-la-lumi%C3%A8re-dans-le-sang-chapter-3-arrow25  
> [ Chapitre 4 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620175928343101440/de-la-lumi%C3%A8re-dans-le-sang-chapter-4-arrow25  
> [ Chapitre 5 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620176089251282945/de-la-lumi%C3%A8re-dans-le-sang-chapter-5-arrow25  
> [ Chapitre 6 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620176351601754112/de-la-lumi%C3%A8re-dans-le-sang-chapter-6-arrow25  
> [ Chapitre 7 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620177442655682560/de-la-lumi%C3%A8re-dans-le-sang-chapter-7-arrow25  
> [ Chapitre 8 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620177589344043008/de-la-lumi%C3%A8re-dans-le-sang-chapter-8-arrow25  
> [ Chapitre 9 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620177812617412608/de-la-lumi%C3%A8re-dans-le-sang-chapter-9-arrow25


End file.
